Pikiran Negatif
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Bagi Katniss, Peeta dan Gale adalah dua orang yang tidak akan pernah menyatu di dalam ruangan yang sama. Tetapi hari ini, Katniss mendengar percakapan di antara mereka. Belum lagi ketika Katniss mendengar suara Peeta yang terdengar frustasi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara Peeta dan Gale? Belum lagi otak Katniss yang mulai berpikir macam-macam.


Langit malam itu tampak menghitam di atas sana. Hujan mulai mengguyur distrik dua belas. Seorang pemuda tengah menerobos hujan yang tak sama sekali dia perkirakan akan turun. Seharusnya tadi dia membawa payung atau jas hujan untuk melindungi diri dari serbuan air yang bisa membuat sakit kepala setelahnya. Dia berusaha untuk menghindar dari hujan dan tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seorang anak laki-laki.

Pemuda itu menyadari bahwa dia memang salah karena telah menabrak anak laki-laki itu tetapi dia sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Sehingga dia terus berlari tanpa membantu anak laki-laki yang kini tengah meluapkan kekesalan pada pemuda itu, lebih tepatnya mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar.

Pemuda itu meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu di belakang. Dia terus menambah kecepatan ketika ada belokan di depannya. Dia sudah hampir sampai di tempat tujuan. Pemuda itu berbelok ke kanan, menuju rumah yang dia tuju. Pemuda itu terus berlari hingga ke teras rumah.

Pemuda itu berusaha untuk mengatur napas setiba di sana. Berlari sambil menerobos hujan sungguh menguras pasokan udara ke dalam paru-parunya. Tidak lama setelah dia mengatur napas, Dia perlahan mengetuk pintu kayu dihadapannya. Ketukannya tidak membuahkan hasil karena tidak ada seseorang yang mau untuk membukakan pintu. Tidak mendapat respon, pemuda itu mengetuk pintu dengan keras. Berharap seseorang yang berada di dalam segera membukakan pintu karena udara semakin dingin.

Pemuda itu terus mengetuk pintu dengan keras dan tak sabaran. Rasanya pemuda itu ingin memaksa masuk ke dalam dengan menghancurkan pintu di hadapannya. Baru saja, dia ingin memaksa masuk, seorang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya tersenyum tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

Pemuda itu berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak meledak dihadapan pemuda yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Gale, nama pemuda yang tengah tersenyum lebar pada tamu yang berada dihadapannya.

"Peeta, suatu kehormatan kau datang ke tempatku dengan wajah manismu itu." Gale tidak bermaksud untuk mengoda pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Hanya saja, Gale selalu tidak tahan untuk mengoda Peeta. "Rupanya kau kehujanan," Gale memerhatikan Peeta dari atas ke bawah.

Peeta tidak memerdulikan ucapan Gale barusan. "Aku tidak akan basa-basi. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini."

Bukannya menerima yang diberikan oleh Peeta, Gale malah segera bergeser, memberi jalan untuk masuk. Gale tidak menyangka Peeta datang ke rumahnya di tengah hujan seperti ini dan membawakan sesuatu untuk dirinya.

"Masuk saja dulu. Kau tidak mungkin pulang dengan hujan yang semakin deras." Gale mencoba menawarkan Peeta untuk tetap di rumahnya hingga hujan berhenti.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah mengantarkan apa yang kau inginkan. Ini saatnya aku untuk pergi." Peeta bergegas untuk pergi dari rumah Gale namun Gale berhasil mencegahnya.

Gale memandang Peeta lekat-lekat.

"Masuklah. Aku akan membuatmu teh hangat. Kenapa kau terburu-buru?"

Peeta memalingkan muka.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku ingin pulang. Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu."

"Tetapi aku menolaknya." Gale menarik tangan Peeta untuk masuk ke dalam.

Dengan terpaksa, Peeta menuruti Gale.

"Duduklah, aku akan membuatkanmu teh untuk membuat tubuhmu hangat."

"Tidak perlu. Sebentar lagi, hujan akan segera berhenti." Peeta menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Gale.

Gale terkekeh pelan. "Rupanya kau takut aku racuni. Kalau begitu kita ke kamar saja. Anggap saja, aku melakukannya untuk rasa terima kasihku padamu karena telah bersusah payah datang ke rumahku."

"Eh? Ke kamar? Apa maksudmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Peeta terlihat bingung. Benar-benar bingung.

Gale mengangguk. "Anggap saja balasan terima kasihku padamu. Aku hanya ingin berbuat baik padamu." Gale menarik lengan Peeta.

"Lepaskan aku, Gale." Peeta berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Gale darinya.

"Sudah ikuti saja aku. Kau akan berterima kasih padaku nantinya." Ucap Gale dengan membawa Peeta ke dalam kamarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>PIKIRAN NEGATIF<strong>

** TRILOGI HUNGER GAMES © SUZANNE COLLINS **

**PEETA MELLARK, GALE HAWTHORNE DAN KATNISS EVERDEEN**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>Katniss baru saja akan mengetuk pintu rumah Gale ketika dia menyadari bahwa pintu rumah Gale tidak terkunci sama sekali. Terlihat pintu sedikit terbuka, tidak lebar. Katniss mengeluarkan pisau yang tersembunyi dari balik jaketnya. Dia bersikap waspada, membuka pintu itu perlahan. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara.<p>

Katniss masuk dengan sangat pelan, dia memerhatikan sekeliling isi rumah Gale. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih berada di posisinya. Tidak ada kekacauan yang seperti Katniss pikirkan. Semua tampak terkendali dan aman.

Bagi Katniss, walaupun perang sudah berakhir, dia masih merasa khawatir dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Pengalaman buruk di masa lalu membuat Katniss tidak dapat hidup normal selayaknya perempuan seusianya.

Katniss berjalan mendekati salah satu ruangan ketika dia mendengar suara-suara yang sangat dia kenal. Peeta dan Gale berada di dalam suatu ruangan. Katniss merasa ini adalah pengalaman yang sangat langka karena Peeta dan Gale adalah dua orang yang tidak pernah dapat menyatu seperti air dan api. Selalu bertengkar setiap kali mereka bertemu. Dan hari ini, Katniss mendengar suara Peeta dan Gale di dalam ruangan yang sama.

Katniss menyadari bahwa Peeta dan Gale sedang terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan. Katniss tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menguping.

Katniss mengangkat alisnya ketika dia menguping percakapan yang terdengah aneh di telinganya.

"Aku tidak mau. Lepaskan aku." Suara Peeta terdengar frustasi.

"Sudahlah, aku akan membantumu." Gale menawarkan diri untuk membantu Peeta.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu untuk menyentuhku." Jelas Peeta menolak tawaran yang diberikan Gale padanya. Peeta tidak akan pernah sudi menerima tawaran Gale.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk menghangatkanmu. Apa yang salah?" Gale masih berusaha untuk menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu Peeta.

Terdengar oleh Katniss, Peeta tidak mau menerima tawaran bantuan yang ingin diberikan oleh Gale. Katniss tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam. Hanya saja, sesuatu yang panas akan terjadi di dalam. Sepertinya hujan di luar sana membuat otaknya membeku dan memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Tentu saja salah. Kau dan aku adalah dua laki-laki yang seharusnya tidak berada di ruangan yang sama. Seharusnya aku tidak datang ke rumahmu." Peeta bersikeras menolak.

"Tetapi kau sudah berada di rumahku. Setidaknya aku berusaha menghormati tamuku. Apalagi lelaki manis sepertimu." Gale tertawa.

"Sialan kau. Aku ini tidak manis. Memangnya aku ini gula." Peeta mengeram tidak suka pada Gale.

"Sepertinya kau perlu aku paksa. Apa aku perlu bermain kasar denganmu?" tantang Gale.

"Apa? Sudahlah. Jangan pernah memaksaku. Aku tidak pernah mau barangmu menyentuh tubuhku."

"Hey, barangku tidak akan membunuhmu. Kenapa kau selalu curiga padaku?"

Dalam pikiran Katniss, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Gale adalah tipe pemaksa. Padahal selama Katniss berteman dengan Gale, Gale terlihat seperti pemuda yang baik dan tidak pernah sekali pun untuk menyakiti orang lain. Tetapi setelah dia menguping percakapan hari ini, Gale adalah orang yang pemaksa. Katniss harus menolong Peeta sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Sudah. Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk memasukannya pada tubuhmu."

"Sekali kau mendekat maka aku akan membunuhmu."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah."

Di luar kamar, Katniss sudah tidak tahan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Peeta dan Gale. Katniss mendobrak pintu kamar dan melihat Gale yang berusaha menangkap Peeta.

"Katniss." Ucap Peeta dan Gale bersamaan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" tanya Katniss dengan cepat. Dia membutuhkan kepastian sebelum otaknya mulai berpikir macam-macam.

"Errr, aku bisa menjelaskannya." Gale mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Katniss dengan nada gugup.

"Dia memaksaku untuk memakai bajunya. Aku bilang aku tidak mau tetapi Gale tetap memaksa." Peeta melimpahkan kesalahan pada Gale.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk membantunya. Peeta kebasahan dan aku berusaha untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan bajuku." Gale membela diri seraya menunjukkan kaos yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah mau." Peeta memberikan tatapan tajam pada Gale.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil saja. Aku kira kalian melakukan hal yang macam-macam." Katniss mengelus dadanya dengan tenang. Ternyata tidak terjadi apa-apa antara mereka berdua seperti yang Katniss pikirkan. Semuanya hanya salah paham saja.

"Maksudmu apa, Kat?" tanya Gale yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Katniss.

Katniss segera memukul kepala Peeta dan Gale.

"Ucapan kalian tadi membuatku berpikir macam-macam."

Peeta dan Gale saling memandangi satu sama lainnya dan memandangi Katniss dengan tatapan yang terkejut.

"_HELL NO_!" Peeta segera berteriak ketika menyadari maksud dari ucapan Katniss. "Seumur hidupku aku tidak akan pernah berani untuk membayangkannya."

"Aku juga tidak sudi. Aku ini masih normal." Gale segera menatap Katniss dan Peeta bergantian. "Semua ini gila."

Katniss, Peeta dan Gale terdiam sebentar hingga pada akhirnya mereka tertawa bersamaan. Menertawakan pikiran Katniss yang macam-macam. Aneh rasanya ketika Katniss melihat mereka tertawa di dalam satu ruangan terutama melihat Peeta dan Gale yang tertawa lebar. Dalam pandangan Katniss, Peeta dan Gale seperti dua orang sahabat yang sedang menertawakan suatu hal yang lucu. Padahal mereka adalah air dan api, yang tidak akan pernah menyatu. Tetapi pengecualian untuk hari ini, Peeta dan Gale dapat menyatu di dalam satu ruangan sekaligus tertawa bersama dengan Katniss.

"Sudahlah, Peeta. Kau lebih baik menerima baju Gale. Aku tidak ingin kau mengeluh karena sakit nantinya." Saran Katniss pada Peeta ketika mereka berhenti tertawa.

Peeta memandangi Katniss. Dilihatnya Katniss menganggukan kepalanya agar Peeta menerima baju yang diberikan Gale.

Agak ragu Peeta menerima baju yang diulurkan Gale padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untuk ketika bertiga sambil menikmati kue yang aku pesan di toko Peeta." Gale segera keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Katniss dan Peeta di dalam.

Katniss segera menyusul Gale keluar dari kamar.

"Hey Katniss," panggilan Peeta membuat Katniss menoleh pada teman seperjuangan di masa lalu.

"Apa?" tanya Katniss.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata otakmu bisa berpikir macam-macam juga. Aku kira otakmu hanya memikirkan untuk berburu saja."

"Sialan kau!" Katniss tidak tersinggung malah dia tertawa. Dia segera ke ruang tengah rumah Gale.

Setelah kepergian Katniss, Peeta segera menganti bajunya yang basah dengan baju Gale yang kering dan segera bergabung dengan Katniss dan Gale di ruang tengah. Menikmati secangkir teh hangat di saat menanti hujan berhenti.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>[Jakarta, 3011/2014, 1:46 am]**

**Dan akhirnya bisa mampir ke sini ^^**


End file.
